Second Chances
by Fufuluff
Summary: He's managed to step into the future. She's managed to lock herself in the past. They're both unhappy in this world. That is... until today.


**Author Notes:**

Because Quinn and Finn need more love. Like actually?

They do. I love them. Very much so, very, very much so~.

Future Fanfictions are really hard because characters can mature and change. Sometimes so much it doesn't even feel like you are reading about the same character, so I left bitchy Quinn in there. Because the ice queen can melt, sure, but she can also freeze up again.

I hope it does justice here.

PUCKLE-FREAKING-BERRY is mentioned here too. There are quite interesting pairings in here.

I would say they are twenty at around this time. Just getting out of High School. (: Therefore, the baby is like, three or four. Anyway.

Disclaimer: Don't get your tubes tied, I don't own Glee. :3

* * *

_"Finn...?" A small voice reached his ear as a delicate finger taps him on the back. His green eyes focused on a certain blond, her face damp with tears. His hands fly into his pockets keeping his gaze neutral as he looked coldly back at her. "Finn... I'm leaving Mckinley... I just... I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me. You deserve better. Good luck..." _

_The boy watched her go holding a huge bag in her right hand. The familiar white dress and cardigan she wore all the time. Her baby bump could be seen just below her chest. The baby he thought was his. With a last quick glance, she walked right out of his life. Literally. Through the glass doors and gone- for what seemed like forever. _

After she left, high school carried on. Of course much to his dismay Quinn Fabray was the hot topic of all chat for a really long time. A really, really long time. She just left. Glee club. Puck. Cheerios. Him. Though as much as he liked to tell people that he hated her, that she was the worst thing he ever wasted his life on, she wasn't. He liked being around her. He liked how sexy she was when she got mad. The baby only brought them closer.

That all had to be crushed in a span of ten minutes.

From then on it was a steady relationship with Rachel. Rachel Berry. He was trying to enjoy it, but he just couldn't. Not after everything. He probably treated her badly sometimes because Rachel would often go to Puck for a good rant. Things broke off in a friendly way; she understood Finn but wasn't ready to have a boyfriend that was "barely there."

Puck got over Quinn by the end of the year. It didn't surprise anyone. Puck would call Quinn every hour and she would never pick up. If someone ignored you that much, you would just have to learn to ignore them right back right? It bothered Finn how easily he could rebound, but hey- the guy was happy. Well now he was. He had a feeling it was all thanks to Rachel. Rachel got over her one true love too- Finn. By the next year they were an item. The new "it" couple: Puckerman and Berry. Sometimes it sickened him how giggly they were together. How Rachel looked like she was filled with joy every time Puck planted one on her. Still he tried not to think much of it. If he did think about the whole Puck and Rachel thing, he would attempt to look at the positive. Rachel convinced Puck to have a heart to heart with him, and they solved things little by little.

Like all high school lives, ups and downs came along. Finn started getting quite chummy with Santana, but of course… that just didn't work out. He realized, through her and her funny way of being "sexy" he could smile again. Her logic on life was something rather different. "If you like it, do it. If you don't, don't do it." Of course she was referring to this in a very sexual way as in: "doing people" but still. It kinda stuck with him. Santana brought laughs and good times, but it was nothing more than a crush. He knew nothing would come of them as Santana "accidentally" kissed Brittany in front of the entire Glee Club this one day. Speaking of Glee, Kurt found someone new to love. Mercedes and Matt got quite close. Tina and Artie? Everyone knew they would be a happy couple by the end of the year. Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsbury? Well… That was self explanatory.

High school carried on without Quinn Fabray, but did it really? She was always lingering in the back of his mind. He would wonder sometimes about her. What she was doing, how she was coping. Did she join cheerleading again? What about her musical side? What about the baby? Would things have been different if he never found out? Why did she lie to him? Why... why did she lie to him?

After all those years of crap- graduation. After graduation- college. During college came coffe at Starbucks.

Finn Hudson's groggy green eyes scanned the colorful menu. The scent of coffe filling the air around him. He leaned over the counter and tapped his fingers, "Hey Puckerman. Make this one on the house?" Finn yawned, slouching even more.

"Oh c'mon. You know Rachel's gonna flip if I give you more free coffe." Puck muttered, "Yesterday she got pissed because I didn't even wear my goddamn apron! It's an apron! I don't do aprons!" Puck ranted, though his hands were already busy making Finn's free coffe.

"It's just a coffe; what's Rachel up to now?" Finn gave a comforting smile standing up straighter and taking his drink from Puck. He took a sip, "Isn't she on tour some place?"

"I have no freaking idea," Puck rolled his eyes, "she says I gotta start being committed to a job. Like fully committed. It's good "trainin'" or something." He chuckled, "Yeah well, I'm only workin' here until I can join her in the spotlight. This is only a college job! Once I get enough money from this place, I'm gonna buy all the right equipment to write my own songs and stuff." It was nice to hear the man sound so determined once again. Puck raised his eyebrow, "Dude. You look like shit."

"Much appreciated, thanks," Finn leaned against the counter again. He found it hard to trust people after what she did. Socializing didn't come to him much. He didn't speak unless spoken to in college. His life consisted of school work. If he graduated like his Mom wanted him to, that was all that mattered.

"Do you do anything besides study?" Puck asked disbelievingly, "I know makin' your mom proud is big thing in your life but you come here everyday looking dead," Puck punched him in the arm, "I thought all that time with Santana back in high school would have livened you up a bit." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Lay off," Finn suppressed a weak laugh while hitting him right back. "Nah wouldn't happen. We're good friends. I just never thought she'd go all lesbian on all of us."

"Not complainin,." Puck threw his hands up with defeat, "That kiss was hotter than hot. Just don't tell Rachel I said that... hey have you found your own special Rachel?" How cute. He referred to lovers as Rachel now.

"I come and visit you everyday," Finn said as he was pointing out the obvious, "If I did, you would probably know."

"You could keep secrets."

"You'd be better at that than me."

"Ouch." Puck held his heart in a joking manner. Neither of them liked to bring up the past event. The memory left them just like Quinn left the school. Never to be mentioned again. Though sometimes they would bring it up. Small accusations here and there, but they were disguised by a playful tone. They both laughed at their own stupidity when the bell by the door chimed signaling another customer. The two boys carried on with their conversation. The place was a cafe- people coming in and out was totally normal. Another worker was already tending to the frail blond girl holding a small hand in her right arm. The woman didn't notice the two boys chatting quietly amongst themselves as she opened up and magazine and sat down on the nearest couch, sipping her latte casually. A blue bird fluttered by the window, catching her child's attention. Fast wobbly steps made their way outside the door in hopes to catch the bird.

Alarmed the pretty woman finally spoke. "Drizzle! Wait!" She called, snatching her purse and dropping the magazine. She left her latte sitting on the table as she rushed over to the door frantically.

It was around this time when a shocked silence came over both boys.

"No way." Puck whispered, his jaw dropping, "That's-"

"Whoever she is she forgot her latte." Finn said quickly, cutting Puck off brutally. In one swift motion Finn had picked up the hot beverage and strode right out the door. Why he had done it he didn't know. Of course Finn knew just exactly who the woman was. The hair, the dress, the voice, the baby girl. He knew it was her. She was beautiful. "Excuse me, Miss, you forgot your latte."

"No, I didn't. My daughter was obviously running outside and I needed to stop her before she got run over by cars pulling up for the drive-thru." Snappy as always, she still wasn't looking at him. She was busy fussing over the petite girl, scolding and fixing her hair all at the same time. "I was going to come back in once I finished with this devil." She rubbed noses with the girl who giggled and used her hands to grasp her mom's face.

"So you ended up naming her Drizzle, huh?" His gaze turned into such a glazed over expression. His voice was soft and sad as he looked down at the woman. Soon enough a glow surrounded him. It was bitter-sweet; he smiled at his high school love complete with his dopey-eyed look. His eyes held disbelief and flattery. She had kept the name Drizzle. The name she had thought was so incredibly stupid was the name of her baby.

"Excuse me, what?" Her eyes shot him her signature glare. Soon though she would realize. She opened her mouth about to say something, but no words came out. Standing before her was Finn Hudson. The Finn Hudson. "Finn... Finn Hudson." She murmured, grasping Drizzle's hand and standing upright. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's... really nice to see you. And yes... of course I did... I couldn't... after..."

"She looks just like you." Finn commented, still holding out the latte. He cleared his throat bypassing her soon to be sentence of: "after what happened" he didn't need to think of that anymore. Like with anything, the event still haunted him in the night sometimes, but it wasn't so bad that he couldn't sleep. It was just a recurring thought. He got over it; he really did. "Only like... a smaller, mini-me version." A typical Finn thing to say. Quinn giggled weakly, turning away to look at Drizzle.

"Ahm..." She pulled the shy girl in front of the tall man. "Drizzle, this is Finn. Can you say Finn for Mommy?" She knelt down beside the toddler, holding her waist so she wouldn't stumble and fall over. Quinn wouldn't meet Finn's eyes. She wouldn't allow it.

Finn crouched down to attempt to match the height of the small thing. He placed his large hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit. "Can you say Finn?" He asked and smiled fondly.

"Fish!" The girl replied, her hands reaching up to grasp his fingers.

Finn laughed; the girl had gotten the jist of the name. The F part at least. He started to really look at her. You couldn't really see much of Puck in her. The girl was a porcelain doll- just like her mother. A face carved out by angels. She was a sight. Her lips were perfect and pink, like a tiny heart on her round face. Her skin was an ivory tower as golden locks complimented it nicely. Her eyes were a wonderful shade of hazel.

"She's going to be as beautiful as you when she grows up." Finn said as Quinn finally took the latte off his hands.

"Besides looks I hope she never gets to be like me," Quinn replied bitterly, "I hope she learns to love the world around her. Not just herself." She developed much interest in Drizzle's dress, smoothing it out to the point where it just crumpled up all over again. An awkward silence hung in the air as the two young adults stood there in the midst of the city.

"Quinn... don't say that-" Finn broke the silence. Quinn's gaze finally locked onto Finn's. There was so much emotion clouding inside of them.

"No, Finn," She interrupted, her voice quavering now. Her eyes started to brim with tears, "I'm selfish. I lied to you because I loved you; I didn't want you to leave me. I left because I loved you and didn't want to hurt you by still being there. All those things... I did them for myself," Quinn spluttered, not even bothering to wipe the drops rolling down her face, "I wanted to make myself feel better. That if you were happy, I would be allowed to be happy. If I left Mckinley and became nothing but a memory to you, I could go on loving you without the hassle. After I gave birth I could carry on being "normal" again. These things were for me... but I'm still sorry. I hope you're happy. I really, really hope your happy." The streaks of tears stained her face as her eyes became red. She covered her face with her hands; she was unwilling to look at the man before her.

"Mommy's crying? Why?" the girl tugged on her mother's dress, "Where's the booboo?" she whimpered, "Don't cry."

"Oh, oh, Mommy's not crying," Quinn sniffled as she turned around and picked up the girl, "Just allergies, just allergies. I promise you Mommy's not crying. Mommy's okay. Mommy's happy!" She tried to sound reassuring but failed. Her voice was cracked and straining to stay positive, "I told you Mommy never cries because she's strong. Very strong. Strong enough to take care of you."

"No! Mommy cry every night," Drizzle grasped Quinn's hair between her fingers; the girl giggled. She was attempting at joking around, "Mommy not strong. Heehee. Mommy watches her movie of Gwee Cwub and cry everyday!"

"Quinn..." Finn's mouth hung open; was she really stuck in the past like that? He had suddenly felt like a jerk for being so brutal to her that one time. Still- wasn't it brutal what she did to him? They were equal now. Not even! She was still the "bad person" in this particular problem. He was the one who was lied and cheated on. He had to deal with so many emotions at that time! Loving Rachel but having undying loyalty to Quinn, worrying about money for Quinn's baby bills, football, and Glee Club! She put him through so much stress for something that wasn't even his!

"She's just saying things really!" Quinn wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her gaze searched Finn's for a few moments; then she sighed, "Well. I'm a mess. It was nice seeing you." She turned on her heel and... guess what? She was walking out of his life again. For what seemed like forever. He could change that. He didn't hate her. Back then... even though Puck was the father she chose him. Not just because he was the current boyfriend, and he knew it. It made sense that one day she had randomly come up to him and just asked him plain out if they could be in love again. She could have easily chose Puck and make things less complicated. She wanted to keep him. Finn Hudson. She wanted to keep him because she chose him. Finn gazed at her figure getting smaller as she started to walk away. If you like it, do it. If you don't, don't. He liked her.

And everyone deserved a second chance.

Especially if that person was Quinn Fabray. She was sorry. She had hurt so many people. The woman was living in a life of regret.

Before he knew it his feet were running down the sidewalk. He could hear the thumping of his feet below. The blood in his ears rushed as all other sounds drowned out. His eyes were focused on his goal. An old flame that had died out for so long was coming back stronger than ever. She still felt sorry for what she had done to him. After four years he expected her to move on as well, but she hadn't. That type of guilt only happens when you love the person you did it to. Quinn Fabray wasn't the biggest bitch in the world. He knew that even from before. She was misunderstood, and her parents had raised her in such a uptight way. He wouldn't let her get away again. His hand caught hers, and he spun her around to face him. He could taste her salty tears as his lips met hers. Finn's hand clutched hers as he deepened the kiss tightening his grip. Quinn's shoulders relaxed as she gave into the kiss. Finn could feel her smile beneath their kiss. He wrapped his arms around the two girls, as Quinn had been carrying Drizzle using her shoulder as support. Finn held them closely. He wasn't going to let her go again. Not ever.

* * *

**Author Note: **

***I totally panicked. xD**

I realized I forgotten to thank my wonderful beta, deleted the story off fanfiction... and yeah, now I'm reuploading it. xD Obsessive-elphaba, is a great writer and beta. Teehee. :3

Filled with lots of sweet cheese, for your enjoyment.

Personally, I think Finn x Santana would be really hot- but it should only last for a little. (Brittana RULES.) Finn x Puck friendship is damn good stuff. Puck x Rachel? Sure. It's a Fuinn story anyway!

Bittersweet fluff. A bit of a new view to the whole Quinn x Finn situation.

Any whoosers. Review~?


End file.
